Ocalić przyszłość
by Vaelcia
Summary: - Co to do było? - Nevra zapytał, ciągle gapiąc się w stronę wyjścia, by po chwili przenieść wzrok na pozostałą trójkę. Nikt nie miał pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Time!Travel
1. Prolog

Trochę informacji na początek. Moja obecna wiedza na temat fabuły Eldki sięga obecnie 18 odcinka na francuskiej wersji i nie omieszkam tej wiedzy używać. Co do przyszłych rozdziałów, jeśli fabuła odcinków będzie kłócić się z tym co ja wymyśliłam, nie będę tego naprostowywać i zmieniać. Jednakże, jeśli jakieś elementy będą mi pasowały, będę je zapewne dodawać.

Wygląd Yvette: (imgur)MgGkimX

Dziękuje Lilith_ (z Eldaryi w wersji PL) za beta reading 3

* * *

Kilka dni temu wrócili z misji w Balenvii. Leiftan powoli dochodził do siebie po zatruciu, jakiego doznał w jaskiniach. Wszystko zmierzało w dobrą stronę, spokój i harmonia. Strażnicy wrócili do wykonywania prostych misji, jak zadania dla Purrekos. Miiko właśnie przeprowadzała krótkie, rutynowe spotkanie z najważniejszymi członkami straż polegało głównie na wysłuchaniu, czego brakuje w pracowni Ezarela i jak on nie może pracować bez tego.

\- Ezarel... sądzę, że dasz radę obejść się bez złotego nektaru przez kilka dni, nie jest on ci aktualnie potrzebny. Są inne rzeczy, które potrzebują naszej uwagi.- Miiko westchnęła ciężko, powtarzając to samo chyba czwarty raz podczas tego spotkania. Wydawała się być już znudzona narzekaniem elfa. Jego dogryzki nie robiły na niej większego wrażenia. Szef Straży Absyntu miał właśnie wtrącić swoje kolejne trzy grosze, kiedy w Kryształowej Sali zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego. Kryształ rozbłysł błękitnym, promienistym światłem, a na ziemi pojawił się magiczny glif o tej samej barwie. Wszyscy patrzyli na to ze zdumieniem, a następnie przybrali pozycję bojową. Czekali co się dalej z tym stanie, chociaż w głowie motało im się tysiąc pytań. W końcu żadne czary nie powinny być możliwe w tej sali - sami niedawno sprawdzali zabezpieczenia.

Błysk.

Trzask.

Kiedy w końcu mogli bezpiecznie otworzyć oczy, bez ryzyka oślepienia, zobaczyli jakąś osobę o popielatych włosach, która była na kolanach w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej znajdował się glif. Podniosła się szybko i rozejrzała się dookoła. Miiko już miała kląć, że znowu jakiś człowiek pojawił się w Kryształowej Sali, lecz nim zdążyła się odezwać, dziewczyna podniosła się z klęczek i spojrzała na kryształ. Rozejrzała się po sali i wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Udało mi się! - Wykrzyknęła radośnie. Wyciągnęła dłoń, aby dotknąć kryształu, lecz Szefowa Lśniącej Straży postanowiła zainterweniować.

\- NIE DOTYKAJ! - Krzyknęła tak głośno, że niemalże wszystkim zgromadzonym uszkodziła błony bębenkowe. - Jak się tutaj dostałaś? - Spytała łagodnie wciąż pamiętając o nauczce jaką dostała ostatnim razem. Postanowiła potraktować ją milej niż Yvette, kiedy ona się tutaj pojawiła. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by następnie spojrzeć na zebraną tutaj czwórkę.

\- Yv..Yvette? - Spytał cicho Nevra, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Przecież to nie mogła być ich Yvette, ich Yvy tak nie wyglądała. To nie była ona, ale jest wręcz bliźniaczo do niej podobna. Miała bliznę przecinającą skórę przy prawym oku, którą zakrywała włosami i była ubrana bardziej... bojowo. Do tego nosiła dwa, czarne sztylety na plecach. Może z twarzy i sylwetki była podobna do ich Yvette, jednak cała otoczka sprawiała, że wydawały się być kompletnymi przeciwieństwami. Miiko utworzyła ogień ze swojego kryształu, gotowa do ataku.

\- Kim jesteś? - Wysyczała, spodziewając się jakiegoś podmieńca.

\- Jesteście cali! Na wszystkie smoki! Naprawdę mi się udało! - Powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, by następnie upaść na ziemię i pocałować podłogę w sali. W dłoni trzymała jakiś zwój, który ciągle lekko płonął na niebiesko, jednak nie zwracała na to uwagi. Jej zachowanie wytrąciło nieco strażników z szyku - to było dziwne, jednak Miiko najszybciej odzyskała rezon.

\- Nie będę się powtarzać - zagroziła, po czym patrząc na nią złowrogo wycelowała w nią swoim berłem.

\- To ja... Yvette. - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Miała ochotę skakać z radości, ale wtedy przypomniała sobie, że krwawi na boku. Jednak nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Była tutaj. Naprawdę! I tylko to się liczyło.

\- Nie jesteś nią - rzekł stanowczo Valkyon. Przecież niedawno się mijał z Yvette na korytarzu, więc ta dziewczyna definitywnie nie mogła nią.

\- Poprawka... ona nie jest jeszcze mną - oznajmiła _Yvette_ z uśmiechem na ustach, kręcąc głową. - Naprawdę to się udało... szanse były tak nikłe, teraz mogę wszystko naprawić. - Wyszeptała _Yvette_ , z nadzieją spoglądając w kryształ. Następnie zwróciła wzrok w kierunku Miiko, która groziła jej swoim berłem. Uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, tak jakby chciała powiedzieć, by się kitsune nie poparzyła przy okazji jak to trzyma. Wypięła dumnie pierś i spojrzała na Przywódczyni Lśniącej Straży.

\- Wybierz jedną rzecz, którą dałabyś osobie, której bezgranicznie ufasz. By mogła udowodnić tobie z przeszłości, że ufasz jej kompletnie. - Nakazała, patrząc kitsune prosto w oczy.

\- Z przeszłości, czy ty sugerujesz... - Zaczął Ezarel, jednak Yvette przerwała mu machnięciem ręki, sugerując, aby się zamknął.

\- Wiem co bym dała takiej osobie - odpowiedziała Miiko, przypatrując się dziewczynie. Yvette wyciągnęła z niewielkiego plecaczka, który miała przypięty do paska, naszyjnik z bursztynową zawieszką i rzuciła go w stronę lisicy.

\- Ostatni prezent od Lance, brata Valka. Twierdził, że bursztyn podkreśla twój kolor oczu. Zdobył go na misji rewitalizacyjnej, miał nie kraść z Ziemi nic innego niż jedzenie, ale kiedy zobaczył to pomyślał od razu o tobie. Nie mógł się wtedy powstrzymać. - Yvette opowiedziała całą historię, którą znała od Miiko. Od jej Miiko, z jej czasów. Teraźniejsza kitsune wyciągnęła spod bluzki taki sam naszyjnik, jaki dostała od tej Yvette. Powiedzieć, że była zszokowana, to było duże niedopowiedzenie. Tylko ona i Lance o tym wiedzieli, taka ich mała tajemnica. Nikt nawet nie wiedział, że Miiko nosi jakikolwiek naszyjnik. Zawsze go chowała. Był tylko dla niej. Jej prywatny. Jednak skądś ta dziewczyna o tym wiedziała.

\- Nie wierzę, że się udało! - Uradowana Yvette zrobiła kilka piruetów. - Yvette, Najwyższa Kapłanka, Wybranka Wyroczni, Prorokini... mówcie jak chcecie - dorzuciła, poprawiając sztylety na plecach. - Ezarel, bierz łuk. Ja walczę teraz na krótki bądź średni dystans, potrzebuje kogoś do osłaniania pleców - Rozkazała, nie zawracając sobie głowy wyjaśnieniami. Schowała zwój do swojego plecaczka i zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia wykorzystując całkowitą dezorientację tego zgromadzenia.

\- Kim ty jesteś, by nam rozkazywać? - Zapytał Valkyon, unosząc brew. Należą się im solidne wyjaśnienia, tą całą "Yvette" trzeba solidnie przesłuchać. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w półkroku i zwróciła się do szefa swojej straży.

\- Jestem osobą, która targała cię ledwie żywego, kiedy rozszarpały cię blackdogi, która usłyszała od Lein, że nie masz szans na przeżycie. Jestem osobą, która otrzymała głowę Nevry nabitą na pikę z ostrzeżeniem, że czeka to nas wszystkich. Jestem osobą, która wcisnęła Ezarelowi ostatni kołczan pełen strzał, jaki mieliśmy i powiedziała, że jeśli dostaną się do cywili, to dopiero po jego trupie - Powiedziała, a jej głos buzował od nagromadzonych emocji. Gniew przeplatał się z nienawiścią oraz śmiertelną powagą. W tej postawie, wzbudzała respekt. Roztaczała się w okół niej aura, która sprawia, że wyglądała poważnie. Nie to co ich Yvette, która wydawała się ciągle drobną dziewczyneczką. Ta dziewczyna nie była malutka i krucha - ona była wojowniczką, przywódcą. Kolejny raz wprawiła wszystkich w osłupienie.

\- Idziesz Ezarel? - Rzuciła mimochodem i nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź, po prostu wyszła z sali przechodząc przez zaklęcia zabezpieczające.

\- Co to do cholery było? - Nevra zapytał, ciągle gapiąc się w stronę wyjścia, by po chwili przenieść wzrok na pozostałą trójkę.

Nikt nie miał pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodziło.


	2. Zwiad

Hejooo... Witam w pierwszym rozdziale! Trochę czasu minęło, ale jest już gotowy :* Mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba.

Dziękuje ponownie Lilith_ za beta reading i Methrylis za lekkie doradzenie w sprawie Ezarela (nicki z polskiej wersji Eldaryi) :*

* * *

\- Ezarel... Idź z nią. Dowiedz się o niej jak najwięcej - powiedziała Miiko, zaraz po tym jak odzyskała rezon. Wizja, którą Yvette przedstawiła, przeraziła ją. Oczywiście, jeśli była prawdziwa. Kitsune wyczuwała jej aurę - była podobna do aury ich Yvy, jednak były w niej mocne zmiany, których nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Zapewne Huang Hua lepiej by sobie z tym poradziła. Miiko będzie musiała poprosić ją o pomoc.

\- Chyba nie kupiłaś tej bajeczki o podróży w czasie? - Niebieskowłosy elf spojrzał na nią powątpiewająco.

\- Wiedziała o naszyjniku od Lance. Nikomu o tym nie mówiłam - powiedziała ciszej, a przez jej głos przebijały się emocje związane z tym drobnym wisiorkiem, który teraz był widoczny na jej szyi. - Idź Ezarel. Valkyon znajdź Huang Hua i opowiedz jej o sytuacji. Nevra, ty znajdź Yvette. Naszą Yvette. - Po wydaniu rozkazów trójka mężczyzn skinęła głowami i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Ezarel udał się po swoją broń, a następnie ruszył w poszukiwania "przybyszki z przyszłości". Magia czasu wymarła, wszystkie teksty na jej temat zaginęły. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby było inaczej zalewałaby ich prawdopodobnie fala wycieczkowiczów z przyszłości. Jaki miała cel, wymyślając tak niedorzeczną wymówkę? Kim była naprawdę? Planował się tego dowiedzieć podczas tego pseudo-zwiadu. O ile w ogóle znajdzie tego przebierańca. Poszedł w stronę wyjścia z Kwatery Głównej. Dziewczyna stała przy bramie, opierając się plecami o pobliski mur.

\- Zastanawiałam się czy przyjdziesz, miałam już iść sama - rzuciła w ramach przywitania.

\- Wtedy nie musiałbym się martwić o to, czy mnie zasztyletujesz gdzieś w środku lasu - odpowiedział z powagą. Zazwyczaj Yvette nie potrafiła rozpoznać, czy to były żarty, czy nie. W sumie Ezarel nigdy nie mówił niczego na poważnie. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Nie ten Ezarel. Jednak teraz miała wrażenie, że naprawdę sądzi, iż byłaby go w stanie zabić.

\- Jesteś uroczy. Wiedz jedno, gdybym chciała was zabić, to już byście nie żyli - odparła Yvette, uśmiechając się niemrawo. Nie była dumna z tego, że mogłaby ich pozabijać z taką łatwością. - Chodź, muszę przebadać teren - oznajmiła i wyszła przez główną bramę.

Ezarel odniósł wrażenie, że ta dziewczyna brzydziła się nawet kłamstwem, co dopiero zabijaniem. To go utwierdzało w przekonaniu, że kimkolwiek ona jest, nie jest tą osobą za którą się podaje. Niemniej jednak ruszył za nią, będąc gotowy w razie czego by się bronić. Poza łukiem miał przy sobie krótki sztylet, na którym ciągle trzymał dłoń. Zaraz po wyjściu z kwatery, dziewczyna odwróciła się i spojrzała na Kwaterę Główną z pewnego dystansu.

 _\- Yvy! Ruchy! - usłyszała za sobą głos Valkyona._

 _\- Tam są jeszcze ludzie, nie możemy ich tak zostawić! Zginą! - odpowiedziała, odwracając się w jego stronę. Krzyczała, by przebić się przez ten cały chaos, który roztaczał się dookoła nich._

 _\- Oni są już straceni, nie możemy nic dla nich zrobić. Jeśli zostawimy tych tutaj, też zginą. - Valkyon wymownie spojrzał na wszystkich ludzi, którzy ich otaczali. Matki przytulające swoje dzieci, ranni siedzący na ziemi i czekający na dalsze działania. Wiedziała, że jeśli nie znajdą bezpiecznego punktu chociaż na chwilę, ich stan się pogorszy. A jeśli zostawią ich bez opieki, prawdopodobnie zostaną zabici. Zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w trzaski płomieni i krzyki, jakie dalej wydobywały się z Kwatery. Pięćdziesiąt osób umrze, by stu innych mogło przeżyć._

 _\- Musimy zaprowadzić tych ludzi w bezpieczne miejsce - oznajmiła, po raz ostatni patrząc w stronę miejsca, które kiedyś nazywała domem._

 _Sanktuarium i Azyl były stracone._

Było to dziwne uczucie. Patrzeć na ten budynek, jednocześnie mając w pamięci moment, kiedy spojrzało się na niego po raz ostatni. Przynajmniej wtedy tak jej się wydawało. Pamiętała, że po Kwaterze została jedynie wypalona dziura w ziemi. A teraz, proszę - budynek stał i tętnił życiem.

\- Nogi wrosły co w ziemię? - Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Ezarela.

\- Tylko tak sobie wspominam - mruknęła ledwo słyszalnie.

Mogła ocalić ich wszystkich. Ich współczesna Yvette nie usłyszy tych krzyków i nie spojrzy tak samo na tę Kwaterę, jak ona musiała - czyli wiedząc, że do niej nie wróci. Przynajmniej nie w tamtym czasie. Skinęła głową sugerując, by poszli dalej.

\- Kim jesteś? Ale tak naprawdę? - Zapytał raptownie, spoglądając na nią uważnie. - Proszę cię, jeśli jesteś podróżniczką w czasie, to ja jestem Kiampu.

\- Cóż, najwidoczniej zostałeś chowańcem były elfie - odparła chłodno, nie mając zbytnio ochoty na dyskusje. Chciała mieć straż po swojej stronie, jednak równie dobrze obejdzie się też bez nich. Najważniejsze było to, że dała radę cofnąć się w czasie. Jeśli nie chcą jej pomagać, to niech przynajmniej nie wchodzą jej w drogę, kiedy próbuje uratować tysiące, jeśli nie miliony istnień.

\- Ładną historię wymyśliłaś. Jakby to powiedziała prawdziwa Yvette "A czy w tej historii były też smoki?" - zacytował, lustrując ją wzrokiem. W Eldaryi w wielu historiach były smoki, w końcu poświęciły się dla ich wspólnego dobra. Jednak dla ziemianki smoki były czymś nieistniejącym. Yvy musiała się oduczyć używania tego zwrotu, bo tutaj nie miał on sensu, ale doskonale pamiętał, jak za każdym razem jej to wypominał.

\- Ta, można tak powiedzieć. - Ezarel uniósł brwi, nie będąc pewnym, czy dobrze usłyszał.

\- Co masz na myśli? - dopytał, łapiąc się tym samym, że gdzieś jakaś cząstka w nim zaczynała wierzyć w tę absurdalną historię. Jednak cała reszta dalej była mocno sceptyczna. Yvette jednak nie odpowiedziała, po prostu szła przed siebie. Dobrze wiedziała dokąd zmierza, jedynie od czasu do czasu rozglądała się. - Powiesz przynajmniej gdzie idziemy?

\- Wzięłam cię, byś strzelał w razie czego, więc nie zadawaj więcej pytań.

Ezarel nie pojmował, dlaczego Miiko kazała mu z nią iść. Przecież wiadomo było, że to nie jest prawdziwa Yvette, narażała go jedynie na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo. Powinni ją zamknąć i dokładnie przebadać, a nie się jej słuchać. Namąciła kitsune w głowie tym naszyjnikiem. Jakoś musiała się tego dowiedzie. Nie wiedział tylko jak, ale to kwestia czasu. Yvette dotknęła drzewa, które mijali po drodze, a następnie przesunęła dłonią po korze. Ezarel uniósł wysoko brwi, mając w zamiarach rzucić kolejnym sarkastycznym tekstem, jednak dziewczyna wyprzedziła go z wypowiedzią.

\- Blackdogi, tak jak podejrzewałam - mruknęła, patrząc na elfa. - Czyli ta suka się już szykuje. To dobrze.

\- Skąd to niby możesz wiedzieć? - spytał dowódca, rzucając okiem na okolice drzewa. Nie było żadnych śladów, które by sugerowały, że przechodziło tędy jakiekolwiek zwierze, a co dopiero blackdog. Te istoty lubiły zostawiać po sobie mroczną aurę, którą by bez wątpienia wyczuł.

\- Skontaktowałam się z driadą poprzez to drzewo. - Yve wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła cichutko pogwizdywać pod nosem, idąc w głąb lasu. Oczywiście nie dała żadnych wyjaśnień,, jak niby mogłaby to zrobić. Taki kontakt przez delikatne dotknięcie drzewa, był praktycznie niemożliwy. Wymagałby naprawdę rozwiniętych zdolności i dużej elastyczności umysłu, której ziemianka nie mogła posiąść. Jednak ona nie była zwykłą ziemianką tylko najwyższą kapłanką - zatem jej umysł był plastyczny, otwarty na więcej. Między innymi dlatego była tak bardzo podatna na wpływy innych, o czym jej teraźniejsza wersja jeszcze nie wiedziała.

\- Więc co? Twoim planem jest wyprowadzenie mnie w głąb lasu? - spytał po raz kolejny, nie wierząc jej dalej, co dla Yvette zaczęło się już robić irytujące. Mogła poprosić Valkyona o wsparcie, albo nie brać nikogo. Ezarel jedynie jej marudził, kiedy próbowała się skupić. Fioletowe oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się intensywniejsze w swojej barwie, a następnie jeden ze sztyletów, który miała na plecach, podfrunął pod gardło Ezarela, lewitując w powietrzu. Wybranka wyroczni odwróciła się w jego stronę i wbijała w niego wzrok. Ezarel próbował złapać lewitujący sztylet, jednak nie miał siły odsunąć go od swojego gardła, więc jedynie się cofał. Sztylet podążał za nim.

\- Jak mówiłam, że gdybym chciała was zabić, bylibyście już martwi, którego słowa nie rozumiesz?

\- Ską..skąd masz taką broń? - Ezarel przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na rękojeść sztyletu, który lewitował przy jego gardle. Wprowadzenie obiektów w ruch za pomocą magii nie było żadną sztuką, jednak jeśli chodziło o bronie, sprawa się komplikowała. Precyzyjne prowadzenie takiego ostrza, wymagało niezwykłych właściwości samej broni.

\- Nie poznajesz metalu z którego zostało zrobione ostrze? To nelaner... Oczywiście, że dostałam to od Ren-Fenghuang. Dar dla Najwyższej Kapłanki. - Wywróciła oczami, by następnie skinieniem głowy sprawić, że sztylet wrócił na swoje miejsce na jej plecach. Metal ten był jedynie dostępny w kopalniach, które należały do feniksów od początków czasu Eldaryi, to oczywiste, że takie ostrza musiała dostać od nich. - Możemy się teraz skupić na tych dwóch Blackdogach, które się tu kręcą? Potrzebuje ich - mruknęła z niezadowoleniem i ruszyła dalej. Ezarel wykorzystał ten moment, by dokładnie się przyjrzeć ostrzom, na które wcześniej nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi. Nie wiedział, jak mógł mu umknąć ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju połyskujący, czarny metal.

\- O co chodzi z tą Najwyższą Kapłanką? - Elf wrócił do wypytywania, przypominając sobie polecenia Miiko. - I po co ci blackdogi? - dorzucił, na co Yvette westchnęła ciężko.

\- Mój tytuł w przyszłości. Blackdogi pomogą mi określić w jakim stopniu Eldarya jest... zarażona - zamilkła na krótką chwilkę w poszukiwaniu właściwego słowa. Dawała jedynie szczątkowe informacje, nie musieli wiedzieć wszystkiego. Igranie z czasem zawsze ma swoją cenę, wiedziała jaką ona będzie musiała zapłacić. Jednak nie mogła wciągnąć w to nikogo innego, zmienić przyszłości pod jej własne mniemanie. Miała powstrzymać klęskę, to był jej jedyny cel. Nic więcej, nic mniej.

\- Zarażona? - Zadał kolejne pytanie, jednak Yvette wróciła do swojego zwyczaju i po prostu zignorowała je, idąc dalej i skupiając się na wytropieniu dwóch blackdogów Naytili. Ta zdzira pewnie szykuje się do swojej zemsty, czy co tam ona miała w planach, ale Yvette obchodziło to tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Ezarel nie wiedział już co o tym wszystkim sądzić.- Zadałem pytanie - przypomniał się.

\- Wiem, a ja je zignorowałam, bo mi przeszkadzasz - westchnęła męczeńsko. Ezarel był zaskoczony taką reakcją - ta dziewczyna miała kompletnie inny charakter niż ich Yvette. Ich Yvy pewnie by się speszyła i pośpieszyła z odpowiedzią, ta miała go... gdzieś. Po prostu robiła swoje. Jeśli to naprawdę była ta sama osoba, Ezarel nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć przez co musiała przejść, by tak się zmienić. Zmieniła znacząco kurs, nagle zbaczając ostro w lewo.. Ezarel chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł za nią, szykując przy okazji łuk. Nagle tuż przed Yvette wyskoczył Blackdog, Ezarel posłał odruchowo w niego strzałę, która jednak jedynie go drasnęła, futro tego stworzenia bardzo trudno było przebić. Yvy w tym czasie zrobiła unik w bok i krzyknęła.

\- ABADDON!

Ezarel się zjeżył, słysząc to potężne, demoniczne imię, jednak szybko posłał kolejną strzałę w stronę Blackdoga, celując prosto w oko. Jednak sztylet Yvette przeciął strzałę w locie. Wybranka podeszła do stworzenia, które żałośnie zaskomlało niczym zraniony pies.

\- Nie strzelaj! Już jest niegroźny - powiedziała spokojnie, a jej oczy znów przybrały intensywniejszą barwę. Podeszła powoli do stworzenia, przykucnęła i przesunęła dłonią po jego grzbiecie. Elf chciał krzyknąć, że chyba zwariowała, by w ogóle podchodzić do blackdoga a co dopiero go dotykać, jednak ten spokojnie pochylił głowę przed Yvette.

\- Uwolnię też twojego brata jeśli go spotkam... pomożesz mi? - spytała, patrząc na mrocznego psa. Ezarel nie mógł dalej wyjść ze zdumienia, co właśnie obserwuje. Powinien mieć jakiś cięty tekst na taką okazję - ale nigdy nie przewidywał, że będzie świadkiem czegoś takiego. To mu się po prostu nie mieściło w głowie, a ta dziewczyna, kimkolwiek była, bo dalej nie kupował za bardzo tej wersji z podróżą w czasie, była z tym na porządku dziennym. Blackdog zawył, unosząc wysoko głowę, a Yvy jedynie się uśmiechnęła. Nagle z groźnego stworzenia, zrobiła sobie pieska do poszukiwań?! Tego było już za wiele.

\- Odpowiedzi. Teraz - zażądał Ezarel, zagradzając jej drogę, kiedy chciała podążyć za blackdogiem.

\- By uzyskać odpowiedź, musiałbyś najpierw zadać pytanie - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, wywracając oczami. Miała wrażenie, że zamienili się rolami. To ona rzucała głupimi tekstami, a on był śmiertelnie poważny we wszystkim. - Nie dostałam tytułu najwyższej kapłanki za ładny wygląd, okej? Kiedy już dowiedziałam się kim i czym jestem, rozwijałam swoje zdolności - odpowiedziała niechętnie, dalej szczędząc szczegółów. Następnie go wyminęła, by podążyć w końcu za tym cholernym psem.

\- Poznałaś swoją rasę? Żadna z ras nie ma aż takich zdolności. Niby czemu miałabyś być taka wyjątkowa? - spytał, dopiero po jakimś czasie ruszając za nią. Nie mógł jej przecież zgubić.

\- Możesz się w końcu zamknąć? Na Wyrocznię, zapomniałam jakim byłeś gadułą - powiedziała, podążając za blackdogiem. Wyszli z lasu i maszerowali przez jakąś polanę, mieli trawę niemalże po pas. Chwilowo nie wyglądało na to, by groziło im jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, chociaż Ezarel dalej miał problem z podążaniem za potworem, to jednak zarzucił łuk na plecy.

\- Co jest, Fąfel? - Spytała Yvette, kiedy blackdog się zatrzymał po środku niczego.

\- Nazwałaś to bydle Fąfel? - Jako odpowiedź otrzymał bezradne wzruszenie ramionami. W końcu imię dobre jak każde inne, prawda? Stworzenie chodziło dookoła, szukając tropu, który zgubił. Mało kto wiedział, że blackdogi są najlepszymi tropicielami. Cóż, Nevra oswoił gallydoga, ale to nie to samo. Jeśli Fąfel zgubił trop, coś musiało być na rzeczy. Zawył ponownie, a następnie pobiegł szybko przed siebie. Wybranka wyroczni wiedziała, że miała tu poczekać - Ezarel zrobił to, co ona. Stali dłuższą chwilę, na chwałę wszystkiego co w Eldaryi drogie, milczał. Po jakimś czasie Fąfel przyniósł jej w pysku jakiś łańcuszek, Yvette wyjęła powoli biżuterię z jego pyska. Nie pozwalała Ezarelowi zbliżać się do blackdoga, ponieważ dla niego dalej mogłoby to być groźne.

\- Czy to...? - Ezarel zaczął, jednak Yvette weszła mu w słowo.

\- Tak, amulet templariuszy. Gdzie to znalazłeś? - W odpowiedzi Fąfel pochylił łeb i wydał z siebie ciche warczenie. Ezarel znów naszykował się bojowo, jednak Yvy jedynie pokręciła głową. - Rozczula mnie twoja troska, ale nie zważam na niebezpieczeństwo. Prowadź - nakazała. Blackdog niechętnie znów zaczął ich prowadzić.

\- Czemu ta bestia jest ci posłuszna? - kolejne pytanie Ezarela. Czemu on się nie mógł zamknąć? Mogła iść sama.

\- Bo go uwolniłam ze spętania? - zadrwiła i spojrzała na elfa, lekko odwracając głowę do tyłu. To nie była cała prawda, ale jak zwykle ie mogła mu za dużo powiedzieć. Część rzeczy po prostu będzie musiał odkryć we własnej linii czasu. - Został spętany przez taką jedną wiedźmę, która da o sobie niedługo znać. Uwolniłam go i jest mi wdzięczny - dopowiedziała po chwili. Niestety, im więcej mówiła, tym więcej Ezarel zapewne miał pytań. - Błagam, zamknij się. - rzuciła, jeszcze zanim elf zdążył otworzyć usta.

\- Co tu robią templariusze? Nie zarejestrowano ich w tych rejonach od... nigdy - Musiał zapytać, to było zbyt ważne.

\- To, że wy ich nie zarejestrowaliście, to nie znaczy, że ich tu nie ma - Yvette wywróciła oczami, po raz kolejny odmawiając bezpośredniej odpowiedzi. Przynajmniej Ezarel mógł się poczuć jak ona, kiedy po pojawieniu się tutaj, zadawała masę pytań, a on ją zbywał głupimi odpowiedziami. Nie żeby miała mu to za złe, teraz dopiero widziała, jak bardzo to było irytujące.

\- Możesz w końcu przestać? Odpowiedz na pytania. - Wyprzedził ją i ponownie zagrodził jej drogę. Naprawdę miała wrażenie, że role się totalnie odwróciły. W końcu to zawsze ona była tą, co biegała za każdym i zadawała pytania. No, przynajmniej w ich czasie. Potem wszystko się zmieni.

\- Nie mogę. Odpowiem na jedno, pojawi się dziesięć następnych. Nie mogę aż tak igrać z czasem, dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo delikatną ma strukturę. Ten rytuał to była ostateczność, wiele ryzykuje, by nie doprowadzić do przyszłości z której przybyłam. Nie chcesz jej zobaczyć na własne oczy, wierz mi, więc zejdź mi z drogi. - Jej głos był śmiertelnie poważny, a fioletowe oczy iskrzyły gniewnie. Wyglądała mniej więcej jak ich Yvette... ale nie mógł znaleźć żadnej innej cechy niż wygląd, która by łączyła te dwie osoby.

Czas jest delikatny, łatwo go poplątać, rozwalić, pomieszać... Yvette wiedziała, że musi uważnie dobierać słowa, podejmować decyzje, tak by nie zmienić za dużo. Miała dać im szansę na przetrwanie, nie odmieniać losów wszechświata. Jeśli powiedziałaby im całą historię, za wiele mogliby zmienić, a to byłoby tragiczne w skutkach, bo niektóre rzeczy po prostu muszą się wydarzyć. Jak kiedyś czytała w Harrym Potterze, straszne rzeczy grożą tym, co igrają z czasem. Minęła Ezarela i podążyła dalej za posłusznym jej blackdogiem. Doszli do odpuszczonego obozu. Yvette podeszła ostrożnie, spodziewając się jakiegoś ataku. Obóz wyglądał na niedawno opuszczony, węgle po ognisku dalej były gorące. Namiot rodem z ziemi, całkiem nowoczesny. Planują tu wrócić. Tylko, gdzie są teraz? Zerknęła na Ezarela, który zaczął przeglądać rzeczy zostawione w obozie. Pobieżnie przejrzał papiery, jednak włożył je zza pas, później się je przeczyta dokładniej.

Yvette spojrzała na blackdoga, który przechylił swój łeb w stronę lasu. Wykonała szybki gest dłonią, sugerując elfowi, że idą w tamtą stronę. Wyciągnęła sztylety z pokrowców, które miała na plecach i zaczęła iść ostrożnie przed siebie.

Ezarel nie mógł się spodziewać tego, co miał zaraz zobaczyć.

Ujrzeli bowiem grupę ludzi - zbierali jakieś próbki, z tego co Ezarel mógł wywnioskować. Myślał, że będą obserwować, zbiorą raport i wrócą do kwatery. Tego mógłby się spodziewać po Yvette, jednak zapomniał o jednym bardzo ważnym fakcie. To nie była ich Yvette.

Zanim się zorientował, Yvette podeszła od tyłu do jednego z mężczyzn i płynnie podcięła mu gardło. Z gardła faceta wydobyło się cichy dźwięk, przypominający bulgot, a następnie upadł na ziemię. Reszta nie zorientowała się, że jeden z nich nie żyje, pracowała dalej. Ezarel zamarł. Widok Yvy podcinającej komuś gardło, wprawił go w osłupienie. Ocknął się z tego stanu dopiero, kiedy dziewczyna pozbyła się kolejnych osób i została zauważona. Zaczął strzelać po kolei, jednak nie celował by zabić. Podświadomie wiedział, że będą potrzebowali jakiś informacji. Posłał strzałę w osobnika, który chciał zaatakować Yvette od tyłu. Ta się odwróciła szybko, a następnie spojrzała na Ezarela, by skinąć mu głową w ramach podziękowania. W międzyczasie blackdog zagryzł ostatniego z stojących na nogach mężczyzn.

\- Templariusze. - Yvette splunęła na ziemię z odrazą, a następnie wzięła za fraki jednego z mężczyzn, który miał strzałę w udzie. Przyłożyła mu sztylet do gardła.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że coś ci powiem... - wycedził templariusz.

\- Wiem co planujecie. W jakim stopniu badań jesteście? - Kiedy mężczyzna nie wyraził woli odpowiedzi, zostawiła sztylet wiszący w powietrzu pod jego gardłem a sama schyliła się, by złapać za strzałę w jego udzie, którą zaczęła ruszać, kręcić, mężczyzna wył z bólu.

\- Nic ci nie powiem Eldaryjska szmato! - krzyknął, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że to będą jego ostatnie słowa. Czarny sztylet szybko wbił mu się w gardło.

\- Skoro tak wolisz - westchnęła i wyrwała sztylet z gardła mężczyzny. Ezarel musiał odsunąć się, by nie chlapnęła na niego krew. Był w szoku widząc brutalność z jaką postępowała Yvette, nie potrafił zebrać myśli, jedynie przyglądał się, kiedy dziewczyna wycierała swoje bronie z krwi o koszulkę mężczyzny.

\- Fąfel, zajmij się tym. Potem jesteś wolny - rzekła, patrząc na zwłoki. Blackdog złapał za kołnierz jednego z martwych templariuszy i zaczął ciągnąć gdzieś zmasakrowane ciało. Yvette zaczęła analizować obecną sytuację. Musiała pomyśleć nad tym wszystkim. Templariusze już zaczęli swoje plany, nie wiedziała jakie dokładnie. Ile czasu jej zostało? Była wcześnie, ale nie wiedziała, jak bardzo mieli posunięte badania. Jej rozmyślania, przerwał głos Ezarela.

\- Co się z tobą stało? - Spytał, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Dziewczyna przeniosła na niego swoje spojrzenie.

Ona też się często nad tym zastanawiała. Jakim cudem ona się tu znalazła? Była studentka piątego roku literatury, potem piąte koło u wozu w Straży Eel... a teraz co? Wybranka i Prorokini. Dziewczyna, która potrafi zabijać na tysiąc sposobów. Wojowniczka, Żołnierz, Dowódca, Kapłanka...

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. I mam nadzieje, że nigdy się nie dowiesz. - Odpowiedziała, dalej nie zdradzając zbyt wiele z jej przyszłości. Mogła mieć jedynie nadzieje, że oni nie będą musieli jej takiej oglądać, że ich Yvette zostanie tą niewinną, dobrą osobą. Kimś, kim ona już nigdy nie będzie mogła być. Miała zbyt dużo krwi na rękach. Elf nie widział przed sobą drobnej, wesołej dziewczyny, którą często mijał w kwaterze, której wszędzie było pełno. Oto przed nim stała zmęczona życiem kobieta, która widziała za dużo na jedno życie. - Wracajmy do kwatery, nic tu po nas. Wyślemy kogoś, by dokładnie przebadał później ten obóz i pozostawione tu próbki.

Ezarelowi po raz pierwszy w życiu chyba odebrało mowę. Wracali w kompletnej ciszy.

Elf przyglądał się uważnie idącej przed nim dziewczynie. Czy wierzył już w tę historię z podróżą w czasie? Sam już nie był pewien. Ale jeśli to była prawda, to zdecydowanie nie chciał doświadczyć tego, co przytrafiło się jej. Co musiało się wydarzyć w tej przyszłości, że z najbardziej współczującej, dobrej i troskliwej osoby jaką znał, powstała osoba, która bez mrugnięcia potrafiła poderżnąć komuś gardło?

Yvette też była pochłonięta własnymi myślami. Przypomniała sobie w końcu o swojej ranie na boku, która przestała już krwawić przez wyschniętą krew i przyklejoną bluzkę. Później się tym zajmie. Trochę pobolewało, ale ignorowała to do tej pory, mogła ignorować to dalej. Bardziej była skupiona na tym, że templariusze byli już tak blisko Kwatery Głównej. Nie bali się podejść - jednak dalej zbierali próbki, co oznaczało, że nie skończyli jeszcze badań. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu, ale nie potrafiła sprecyzować jak wiele. Jeśli zacznie mieszać w wydarzeniach, niektóre mogą się opóźnić, albo wydarzyć wcześniej. Nienawidziła tego uczucia igrania z czasem.

Weszli do kwatery głównej i bezzwłocznie skierowali się do Kryształowej Sali, gdzie czekała na nich niezła grupka osób.

Wybranka Wyroczni wypatrzyła w tym drobnym tłumie jedną osobę, która przykuła jej uwagę.

\- Witaj, Yvette - uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

* * *

Mam nadzieje, że wam się podobało :D

Zostawcie jakiś odzew.

Buziaczki, do następnego :*


	3. Raport

Przyszła Yvette po przebraniu : (imgur)1X7QnTe. png

Przyszła Yvette w retro : (imgur)HW0b8Wx. png

Teraźniejsza Yvy chodzi w ciuchach od Karenn.

Nienawidzę tego, że FF psuje linki, chyba pomyślę o jakiejś galerii x.x

Dziękuje jak zwykle wytrwałej Lilith_ za beta reading :*

* * *

Yvy siedziała w swoim pokoju, czytając książkę, którą dostała od Ykhar, kiedy to usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Ze zdziwienia uniosła brew - nie spodziewała się gości. Miała aktualnie wolne - można powiedzieć, że to drobna nagroda po ostatniej misji, ale cała reszta miała swoje obowiązki do wypełnienia.

\- Otwarte! - krzyknęła, podnosząc się powoli z miejsca. Do pomieszczenia bezzwłocznie wszedł Nevra. Okej, to była jedna z ostatnich osób jakich się tu spodziewała. Czy oni nie powinni mieć teraz jakiegoś spotkania? W sensie szefowie straży.

\- Chodź ze mną do kryształowej sali - powiedział zachowując całkowitą powagę. Yvette wiedziała, że w jeśli jest potrzeba, to wampir potrafi być poważny, ale i tak jej nigdy to do niego nie pasowało. W każdym razie, coś było na rzeczy. Bez słowa poszła wraz z Nevrą w stronę sali z kryształem. Szef straży Cienia starał się wyjaśnić jej, co się stało, jednak nie potrafił zebrać myśli, a droga nie była wystarczająco długa, by mógł w końcu powiedzieć co się wydarzyło. Cóż, dowie się na miejscu. W sali zgromadziło się całkiem sporo osób.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to ona? - Spytała kandydatka na feniksa patrząc na Miiko.

\- Pewna nie jestem, dlatego posłałam po ciebie... ale ona wie rzeczy, których nikomu innemu nie mówiłam, a jej aura... - Kitsune zaczęła mówić, ale wtedy do sali weszła ich Yvette wraz z Nevrą.

\- Wyjaśni mi ktoś, co się stało? - Yvette zapytała, oczekując odpowiedzi od Miiko. Jednak wtedy usłyszała znajomy głos... swój głos. Za sobą?

\- Witaj, Yvette. - Yvette odwróciła się i spojrzała na... siebie?

Nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Wraz z Ezarelem do sali weszła... ona sama? Wyglądała nieco inaczej, miała inaczej ułożone włosy, inne ciuchy, bliznę na policzku... ale nie dało się odmówić podobieństwa. Yvette pokręciła głową i spojrzała na Miiko.

\- Co jest grane, kto to jest? - Spytała, nie wiedząc co ma o tym myśleć. To był jakiś żart? Jakiś przebieraniec? Ktoś się pod nią podszywał? O co tutaj chodziło. Tamta dziewczyna, wywróciła jedynie oczami i podeszła bliżej bez żadnego skrępowania.

\- Jestem tobą. Z przyszłości. - powiedziała, jakby to było nic wartego uwagi.

Przyszła Yvette zaczęła się jej przyglądać, uśmiechając się lekko. Przypominała sobie stare dzieje, kiedy była nią. Kiedy była nic nieznaczącą dziewczyną z straży obsydianu, na którą każdy musiał uważać, by się nie zabiła o własne nogi. To miejsce, Eldarya... zabrała jej więcej, niż mogła się tego spodziewać. A to wszystko dopiero przed nią. Nie powiedziała nic więcej, zostawiając młodą siebie w szoku. Zwróciła się w stronę Miiko i Huang Hua.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Feniksie - powiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach, mimo wszystko zachowując pełen szacunek, którego próżno było u niej szukać w stosunku do kogokolwiek innego.

\- Jestem dopiero kandydatką. - Huang Hua odpowiedziała powoli, przyglądając się przybyszce.

\- Cóż.. wybiegam w przyszłość. Nie mniej jednak, dobrze cię widzieć. - Trudno było stwierdzić, co ta przyszła Yvette naprawdę czuje. Huang Hua obserwowała ja uważnie, by następnie pokręcić głową.

\- Co się z tobą stało... twoja aura... - zaczęła mówić, jednak Wybranka przerwała jej machnięciem ręki.

\- Nie jesteś pierwsza, która dzisiaj zadaje to pytanie - wywróciła oczami i skinęła głową w stronę Ezarela, który był z nią na zwiadzie. Chłopak dalej nie mógł wyjść z szoku w jaki go wprawiła, a to był dopiero początek. - Życie - wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na kandydatkę na feniksa.

\- Huang Hua, potwierdzasz, że to naprawdę Yvette? - Miiko spytała, patrząc uważnie na przyszłą Yvette, by potem zerknąć na tą "ich".

\- To definitywnie ta sama osoba... ale jej aura jest taka... pusta. - Huang Hua odpowiedziała, przyglądając się wybrance, która parsknęła śmiechem, słysząc to określenie. Widziała zbyt wiele w życiu, zrobiła zbyt wiele. Zbyt wiele ofiarowała na rzecz Eldaryi - więc zrobiła się pusta jak wydmuszka. Robiła jedynie to, co uznawała za konieczne. Złapała się za bok, na którym dalej widniała zaschnięta krew. Rana nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć na długo.

\- Jesteś ranna? - Ewelein spytała, patrząc na bok przyszłej Yvette.

\- Taa... Trochę mnie poszarpało, jeszcze w moim czasie, zanim tu przybyłam. Nie miałam czasu zawracać ci głowy... w sensie mojej Lein, z mojego czasu. Była zbyt zajęta próbowaniem utrzymywania Valkyona przy życiu. - Yvette machnęła lekceważąco ręką, zdejmując rękę z swojej rany, którą później sobie przemyje i opatrzy. Jeśli będzie miała chwilę na odpoczynek. Daremny był jej elfki trud, dobrze obie wiedziały, że Valkyon nie przeżyje długo, nie ważne co by zrobiły. Jedyną szansą dla niego było to, by ten dzień nigdy nie nadszedł.

Młodsza Yvette nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie widzi i słyszy.

\- Chciałabym ją opatrzyć - oznajmiła elfka, przyglądając się przyszłej Yvette, co spowodowało, że ta druga się ciepło uśmiechnęła. Cała Lein, chociażby się waliło i paliło, koniec Eldaryi nadchodził wielkimi krokami... zawsze każdy musiał mieć chociaż kawałek plastra na sobie. Jedynie przytaknęła, nie było co się kłócić - miło było tu wrócić szczerze mówiąc. Chociaż, to przypominało jej o wszystkim, co straciła. Musiała ocalić tych wszystkich ludzi, wszyscy oni w przyszłości złożyli swój los w jej ręce. Cholernie ciężkie brzmienie.

\- Początkowo głównie chodziliśmy po lesie, gdzie natknęliśmy się na blackdoga... - Ezarel zaczął opowiadać i spojrzał na starszą wersję Yvette, by ta dokładnie wyjaśniła co tam zaszło.

\- W skrócie, ten blackdog był związany imieniem daemona do takiej jednej wiedźmy. W mojej spotkałam się z nią, ogólnie było śmiesznie i się dowiedziałam jakim imieniem został spętany, tak więc mogłam go uwolnić i tutaj. - Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to już była dość znacząca zmiana przyszłości, jednak wątpiła, by to w jakimkolwiek stopniu tknęło główny problem, który był powodem jej przybycia.

\- O czymś chyba zapominasz... - Ezarel ją popędził, by przeszła do faktu oswojenia blackdoga w mniej niż kilka sekund.

\- Tak, oswoiłam go, by pomógł mi znaleźć... moich wrogów. - Postanowiła na razie uniknąć tematu templariuszy. Wiedziała dobrze, że dla nich jej moce są czymś szalonym i niemożliwym, przynajmniej na razie. Ahh... pamiętała dobrze ten dzień, w którym odkryła swój prawdziwy potencjał. Ile by oddała, by ten dzień się nigdy nie wydarzył, by nie została obarczona tym wszystkim.

\- Oswoiłaś Blackdoga? JAK?! - Nevra wyrwał się pierwszy, jako właściciel Gallytrota. Dla niego oswojenie łagodniejszej mutacji było wyzwaniem, jednak oni jeszcze nie zdawali sobie sprawy z faktu, kim ona była. Mają to jeszcze czas, by to wszystko odkryć.

\- Powiedzmy w dużym uproszczeniu, że wy jesteście tymi "dobrymi" istotami zamieszkującymi Eldaryię. Blackdogi są tymi "złymi". - Spojrzała po kolei na każdego, kiedy mówiła, by następnie spojrzeć na młodszą siebie. - Ja po prostu nie jestem ani dobra, ani zła. Jestem neutralna. Blackdogi nie szukają ze mną zwady. - Wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. Obie Yvette pomyślały w tym samym czasie o ich pierwszej misji w Eldaryi, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkały tę istotę. Czego młodsza Yvy nigdy nie dostrzegła przed tym momentem, był to fakt... że pies nie atakował jej. Zaatakował Valkyona.

\- Powiedziałaś, że Valkyon zginął zaatakowany przez blackdoga... czemu go nie zatrzymałaś? - Zapytał Nevra, zwracając na siebie uwagę starszej Yvette. Wyglądał jak Ciralak, który właśnie złapał szmacianą mysz, znalazł dziurę w jej historii. Spojrzała na wampira, a na jej twarzy była wypisana cała pogarda, jaką do niego czuła. Prychnęła, jak on śmiał coś jej wytykać? Miała ochotę zedrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z ust wraz z całą głową najlepiej. Na chwilę się zawiesiła jednak, wspominając tamtą chwilę.

 _\- Nie zatrzymuj się! - usłyszała za sobą krzyk Valkyona, zgodnie z jego poleceniem pędziła przed siebie ile tylko miała sił w nogach, mijając kolejne drzewa i krzaki, stale uważając by się nie potknąć. Potknięcie się mogło oznaczać śmierć. Słyszała zza plecami, jak pędzą na nich chore i wściekłe blackdogi. Wtedy jednak zobaczyła przed sobą parkę tych uroczych stworzeń. Mroczne psy były z swojej natury dość przerażające, jednak kiedy do tego wszystkiego doszedł wirus... gdyby normalne stwory miały koszmary, to śniłyby im się zapewne zainfekowane blackdogi. Zatrzymała się, sprawiając, że Valkyon tez się zatrzymał i ujrzał to co ona. Otoczyły ich._

 _\- Czekaj... - wymruczała Yvette, sięgając dłonią do jednego ze swojego sztyletu. Valkyon zacisnął mocniej dłonie na swoim mieczu. - Czekaj... - powtórzyła, a blackdogi zaczęły warczeć i ustawiać się w pozycji do ataku, następnie, bez żadnego warknięcia ostrzegawczego, rzuciły się w ich kierunku. - Teraz! - krzyknęła i rzuciła się do ataku._

 _Yvette zaczęła walczyć swoimi sztyletami. Tęskniła za czasami, kiedy mogła je bezkarnie przywoływać do swoich rąk. Te czasy jednak minęły. Czasem czuła się przez to jak bez ręki. Blackdog rzucił się na nią. Zdołała odskoczyć, jednak ten solidnie przesunął pazurami po jej boku. Całe szczęście, że jej nie ugryzł. Wbiła w niego swój sztylet, sprawiając, że stworzenie zaskomlało i zdechło po chwili. Śmierć będzie dla niego błogosławieństwem i wytchnieniem._

 _Spojrzała na Valkyona, który radził też sobie dobrze z atakującymi ich stworami. Jednak wtedy Yvette zobaczyła nadciągające posiłki. Zarażeni. Różne istoty dotknięte wirusem._

 _\- Musimy uciekać. Teraz - nakazała Yvette, zabijając kolejnego blackdoga._

 _\- Jestem trochę zajęty - mruknął Valkyon._

 _\- TERAZ! - Rozkazała, zrzucając z siebie wściekłego psa. Spojrzała na górę, widziała zarażonych... to była kwestia chwili kiedy oni zobaczą ich. Psy jednak ciągle uniemożliwiały im ucieczkę. Mogła... mogła spróbować. Jej oczy zalśniły mocniejszym odcieniem fioletu, a następnie syknęła z bólu i upadła na kolana, czując ból wszystkich zarażonych istot w Eldaryi. Miała ochotę krzyczeć, oszaleć z bólu. Blackdogi się na chwilę zatrzymały._

 _\- OSZALAŁAŚ?! PRZESTAŃ! - Valkyon wytrącił ją z transu. - NIE MOŻESZ TAK RYZYKOWAĆ. JESTEŚ ZBYT WAŻNA. - Spojrzał w jej oczy... jednak tę chwilę przerwały im blackdogi, które zerwały się do ataku zaraz po tym jak wyrwały się z otumanienia._

 _Wtedy usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk Valkyona._

Potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na szefa straży obsydianu, a następnie na swój młodszy odpowiednik.

\- Pamiętasz, co Valkyon nam obiecał po aferze na plaży? Wychodzi na to, że do tego zalicza się przeszkadzanie mi w skupieniu, kiedy próbowałam uratować nam skórę - wywróciła oczami, dając przy okazji kolejny drobny dowód, że jest naprawdę przyszłą Yvette. Tylko trzy osoby w tej sali wiedziały o czym mówiła, w sumie to dwie, no ale nie wchodźmy w szczegóły. Valkyon przymknął na chwilę powieki, to co mówiła starsza Yvy miało sens. Jeśli chodziło o "jej" bezpieczeństwo... wiedział, że byłby w stanie się poświęcić.

\- Chciałam... chciałam nad nimi zapanować, jednak przeszkodziłeś mi. Nie mogłeś pozwolić mi ryzykować, żebym nie została zarażona. Podobno to by źle wpłynęło na morale cywilów. Tak więc skończyłam otoczona bandą idiotów, którzy byli skłonni oddać życie, abym ja przeżyła. Nie mogłam używać swoich mocy, swoich sztyletów, byłam tak cholernie bezużyteczna, ale i tak każdy z was dumnie ogłaszał, że oddałby za mnie życie... no może poza tobą. - mruknęła, wskazując na Nevrę. Pieprzony wampir. A ona była jak jakaś pierdolona ikona, każdy był dumny, że mógł jej służyć i ginąć z jej imieniem na ustach. No, poza tym zasranym wampirem.

\- Co masz do mnie? - Nevra spytał oskarżycielsko.

Yvette nie odpowiedziała, przeniosła swój wzrok na Miiko.

\- Templariusze są w lasach. Prawdopodobnie triada i iluminaci też już się tu kręcą. Prowadzą badania na temat Eldaryi. W mojej przyszłości opracowali wirusa, który zaraził sam rdzeń Eldaryi. Zaraza rozprzestrzeniała się jak szalona i nic nie było w stanie jej zatrzymać. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to... że pozwoliliśmy sobie na to. - Przyszła Yvette w końcu wyjaśniła co mniej więcej stało się w tej jej mrocznej przyszłości. Prawda była taka, że byli ślepi. Powinni wcześniej zauważyć jakieś ślady tego, co miało nadejść... ale byli zbyt zajęci zabijaniem się między sobą.

\- Zabiłam oddział, który zajmował się badaniami w lesie, ale bez wątpienia jest ich więcej... są jeszcze w fazie badań, więc mamy trochę czasu, jednak im szybciej im pokrzyżuje szyki... tym lepiej dla wszystkich - dodała po chwili, kończąc mniej więcej raport ze zwiadu z Ezarelem.

\- Zabiłaś? - młodsza Yvette spytała drżącym głosem, odzywając się po raz pierwszy odkąd pojawiła się tu ta druga 'ona'. Jej starszy odpowiednik spojrzał na nią, przez chwilę mogło się wydawać, że spoglądała na nią niemalże współczująco, jednak po chwili zatroskane spojrzenie zastąpił surowy wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie pierwszy raz i na pewno nie ostatni. - Wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. Wybije wszystkich templariuszy, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba i zabije każdego, kto stanie jej na drodze ku ocalenia Eldaryi.

\- Ja... się stanę kiedyś tobą? - młoda Yvy spytała z przerażeniem. Obserwowała dziewczynę, która wyglądała niby jak ona... ale nie poznawała jej. W jej gestach, w jej zachowaniu i słowach nie znajdowała niczego znajomego. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nigdy nie będziesz musiała - odpowiedziała spokojnie, a następnie spojrzała na Miiko i Huang Hua. - Tyle wam na razie powiem, nie musicie wiedzieć nic więcej - rzuciła nonszalancko, widząc, że kobiety już się garną do zadawania kolejnych pytań. Następnie spojrzała na Ewe, by skinąć głową, sugerującżeby opuściły już tu miejsce. Nie czekała na pozwolenie od Miiko, nie była przyzwyczajona do przyjmowania rozkazów, ona decydowała kiedy rozmowa się kończy i ten moment właśnie nadszedł.

Ewe spojrzała jednak na kitsune, która skinęła głową. Wiedziała, że nie zatrzyma tej drugiej wersji Yvette nie ważne jakby się starała. Dwie kobiety opuściły kryształową salę, zostawiając resztę, pozwalając im wszystko przedyskutować. Wybranka wyroczni wiedziała, że rzuciła im dużo na głowę, chociaż miała też świadomość, że niewiele z tym zrobią... Brakowało im jak na razie solidnych argumentów w stosunku do templariuszy. Niby straż nigdy nie stroniła od użycia siły, kiedy to było konieczne, ale z drugiej strony stali się łagodniejsi od czasu, kiedy władzę przejęła Miiko. Kitsune była najgorszym dowódcą, jakiego mogli sobie zażyczyć na czas wojny. W czasie pokoju sprawowała się świetnie, jednak wojna nie płynęła w jej żyłach.

Lein i Yvy weszły do przychodni. Wybranka wyroczni bez słowa położyła się na leżance i podwinęła swoją bluzkę, przy okazji naruszając "naturalny opatrunek" jaki miała na ranie, czyli zaschniętą krew na bluzce zlepioną z raną. Syknęła przy tym z bólu, ale dalej nic nie powiedziała.

\- Paskudna rana - skomentowała elfka, zabierając się za oczyszczanie rany.

\- Valkyon miał gorsze - odparła, przymykając powieki. Chciałaby się w sumie zdrzemnąć, ale nie miała na to czasu. Ile to czasu minęło odkąd się porządnie wyspała? To było tak dawno, że nawet tego nie pamiętała. Elfka jedynie westchnęła i wróciła do przemywania rany.

\- Co się stało między tobą a Nevrą? W przyszłości...? - Spytała po chwili, zerkając na twarz Yvette.

\- Przeżyłam dwie wojny, jestem zahartowana w boju... myślałam, że on też jest. Prawda okazała się być inna. Jest na to za miękki - odparła. - W tych czasach może by to zostało uznane za słodkie... ale w moich to jest słabość. A słabi giną - dodała bez odrobiny współczucia. Dostała głowę Nevry nabitą na pikę, jednak wampir sam sobie na to zapracował. Chciała ocalić wszystkich, ale godziła się z faktem, że na każdego czeka spotkanie w Samarrze, którego nijak nie da się uniknąć. Elfka nie zarejestrowała chyba faktu, że Yvette przyznała się do przeżycia dwóch wojen. Można się było domyślić, że jedna ta ostateczna, która sprawiła, że pojawiła się tutaj, ale jaka była pierwsza?

Lein opatrywała wiele osób, widziała już wielu zmęczonych bojem, ale nigdy nie spodziewała się, by ujrzeć Yvette w takim stanie. Przecież ta dziewczyna była wzorem dobroci. Wojna robiła takie rzeczy z ludźmi.

\- Mówiłaś coś o wirusie. - Lein ciągnęła rozmowę. Yvette uniosła lekko brew. Powinna się spodziewać, że akurat elfka wywlecze ten temat. W końcu była lekarzem, prawda? Lekarze, wirusy... no.

\- Tak. Templariusze zdołali zarazić wszystko, co jest związane z maaną w Eldaryi. Musieliśmy odciąć się od swoich zdolności, mocy i wszystkiego. Po pewnym czasie, zarażona osoba staje się... cóż. Dzika. Jak berserkowie, niszczą wszystko co stanie im na drodze. Zabijają się między sobą, polują na nas. Nie znam szczegółów, widziałam jedynie wirusa w akcji - odpowiedziała szczerze. Szczędziła faktów na temat przyszłości samej w sobie, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło, jednak jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy, nie czuła wewnętrznych przeciwwskazań. Musieli wiedzieć, co im grozi. W sumie, to było coś, co na ziemi nazwałaby Apokalipsą. Lein przełknęła ślinę, na chwilę przerywając opatrywanie rany dziewczyny. Zapewne musiała sobie to wyobrazić. Cóż, Yvy mogła mieć jedynie nadzieje, że nie będzie musiała tego doświadczyć.

\- Co z Leiftanem? - Yvette spytała nagle, patrząc na mężczyznę odwróconego do niej plecami, który spał na leżance niedaleko. Nie mogła za bardzo mu się przyjrzeć, ale poznałaby go nawet z kilometra. Domyśliła się, że trafiła gdzieś zaraz po tym, jak debil się otruł, by ją ratować. Początek tej zjebanej karuzeli ludzi, którzy chcą się poświęcać dla niej. Eh.

Lein się zdziwiła, ale spojrzała w stronę jej drugiego pacjenta.

\- Coraz lepiej, zadziwiająco szybko jego organizm pozbywa się trucizny. Niedługo powinien stanąć na nogi. Na razie musi odpoczywać - odpowiedziała facho. Yvy o mało się nie zaśmiała, jak usłyszała, jak to on sobie radzi. Ta, gdyby tylko wiedzieli.

 _\- Leiftan! Ty już na nogach? - spytała zdziwiona, widząc go u progu jej komnaty. Wprowadzała właśnie ostatnie poprawki do swojego wyglądu. Zaskoczył ją tym nagłym pojawieniem się._

 _\- Dobrze wiesz, że szybko wychodzę z takich zadrapań - odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Yvette z trudem powstrzymała się od wywrócenia oczami._

 _\- To, że jesteś najpotężniejszą istotą w Eldaryii zaraz po mnie, to nie znaczy, że masz się narażać niepotrzebnie na niebezpieczeństwo - mruknęła z niezadowoleniem, nakładając delikatną pomadkę na swoje usta. Wiedziała dobrze, że Leiftan jej się przygląda, czuła jak jego wzrok sunie po jej ciele._

 _\- Zapomniałem jak bardzo twoja szata jest rozpraszająca. - Aengel przyznał, zmieniając temat. Yvette westchnęła cicho pod nosem. Nienawidziła, jak Leiftan się dla niej narażał. To, że jego rany regenerowały się całkiem szybko, nie zmieniało faktu, iż nienawidziła tego, że inne istoty poświęcały się dla niej. Kiedy zobaczyła Leiftana w kałuży krwi po tym, jak został postrzelony przez asasyna triady... Pokręciła głową, rozwiewając te wspomnienia._

 _\- Dobrze wiesz, jak ciężko jest coś ubrać, tak by w razie czego można było pokazać swoje prawdziwe oblicze i nie stać przy tym w samych gatkach - rzuciła, patrząc po raz ostatni w lustro, zanim zdecydowała się na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, kiedy zauważyła jak Leiftan się prostuje i zgina łokieć tak, by Yvette mogła się uczepić jego ręki._

 _\- Moja pani, czy pozwoli mi pani odprowadzić się do Sanktuarium?_

 _\- Czyż to nie jest twoje zadanie? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, unosząc wysoko brew. Na mocy traktatu pokojowego, Leiftan dbał o jej bezpieczeństwo, był jak jej osobisty ochroniarz. Chodził za nią krok w krok, obserwował całe otoczenie. Dobrze wiedziała, że druga połowa sanktuarium mu nie ufała, jednak musiała okazywać neutralność, dlatego wybrała Leiftana do tej roli. Wyraz tego, że na równi stawia obie strony konfliktu. Uczepiła się jego ramienia i pozwoliła się odprowadzić na spotkanie rady._

Westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na swoją opatrzoną już ranę.

\- To wszystko? - spytała grzecznie elfkę.

\- Tak. Co masz teraz w planach?

Yvette chciała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jednak wtedy rozległo się pukanie do przychodni. Po chwili do przychodni weszła Yvy, jej młodsza wersja, trzymając w rękach zawinięte ubrania.

\- Pomyślałam... że chciałabyś się przebrać - stwierdziła, wskazując na poszarpane, brudne ubranie jej starszej wersji.

Kapłanka uśmiechnęła się, widząc dawną siebie. Ah, ta dziewczynka, którą kiedyś była. Naprawdę za nią tęskniła. Było coś w niej przez co chciało podejść do niej, przytulić ją i wyszeptać do ucha, by nigdy się nie zmieniała.

\- Dziękuje ci bardzo, mogę w razie czego zdrzemnąć się chwilę na kanapie w twoim pokoju? - spytała kulturalnie, jak na nią. Nie miała powodu, by zachowywać się podle do samej siebie, nie chowała przecież do niej żadnej urazy.

\- Ja...Jasne. - uzyskała w odpowiedzi, młodsza Yvette była dalej przytłoczona tym wszystkim. Położyła ubrania na pobliskiej szafce, a następnie wyszła z przychodni. Nie wiedziała jak się zachowywać w jej obecności, przynajmniej na razie.

\- Tęsknie czasem za byciem nią... ona jest taka niewinna - przyznała cicho, jednak Ewe nie miała problemu, by usłyszeć jej wyznanie. Zaraz po tym Yvette podniosła się i wzięła ubrania, które miała naszykowane, by następnie pójść pod prysznice. Umyła się jednak w misce, tak by nie zamoczyć opatrunku. Dawno już nie miała okazji poczuć się czysta. Odkąd sanktuarium przepadło, nikt nie dbał o takie szczegóły jak higiena osobista. Wzięła ręcznik ze sterty, którym się wytarła, a następnie owinęła go wokół siebie. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze, by następnie dotknąć palcami blizny, która zdobiła jej twarz. Uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, by następnie ubrać się w ciuchy, które naszykowała dla niej jej młodsza siostra bliźniaczka, powiedzmy. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc dobór stroju. Cóż, gusta miały podobne. W końcu były tą samą osobą. Ubrała się, by następnie pójść do swojego starego pokoju. Zapukała, zanim wkroczyła do środka. Kiedy usłyszała swój własny głos, zapraszający ją do środka, weszła. Nie powstrzymała uśmiechu, widząc te cztery ściany, które zostały urządzone przez tę szuję, Nevrę, ale o nim nie chciała aktualnie myśleć. Spojrzała na Yvette, a następnie podeszła do szafy i bez słowa wyjęła z niej trochę kartek i pióro. Wiedziała, gdzie co się mieści. Mogłaby się niby zapytać, no ale cóż. Jej młodsza wersja obserwowała ją na początku, jednak w końcu postanowiła się odezwać.

\- Co robisz? - spytała niepewnie, dalej nie wiedząc jak się zachowywać wobec... jej samej.

\- Muszę napisać parę listów. Zmobilizować parę obszarów Eldaryii do tego, by dołączyły do poszukiwań działalności ludzkiej - odpowiedziała dość formalnie, kładąc to wszystko na stolik, by następnie usiąść na kanapie. Wzięła pióro, jednak zanim zaczęła pisać, uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na siebie.

\- Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, to pytaj... trudno będzie mi się skupić na pisaniu, kiedy będziesz się tak na mnie gapić - stwierdziła, wywracając oczami.

Cisza.

Kapłanka Wyroczni wywróciła oczami i westchnęła, miała już co powiedzieć, ale Yvette postanowiła się odezwać.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytała.

Wybranka uniosła brwi, nie wiedząc do końca o co chodzi tej młódce.

\- Tobą.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli... dla nich... - powiedziała, po czym machnęła ręką gdzieś w kierunku drzwi. Jej pytanie napotkało się z ponurym uśmiechem ze strony starszej Yvette.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Nie wiesz tego teraz, a nie chcę ciebie obarczać tym tak wcześnie. Ciesz się swobodą, póki możesz. - stwierdziła z słabym uśmiechem na ustach, by następnie wrócić wzrokiem do kartek, jakie miała przed sobą. Zaczęła pisać spokojnie. Dawno tego nie robiła, zazwyczaj Miiko zajmowała się jej papierami.

\- Muszę iść na trening... - młodsza Yvy powiedziała po chwili ciszy. Kapłanka wiedziała, że to słabe kłamstwo, by jedynie nie być z nią w jednym pokoju, ale nie skomentowała tego. Nie dziwiła się sobie, że jest w szoku. Jeszcze wiele ją w tym świecie zaskoczy.

Młodsza Yvette wyszła z pokoju i odetchnęła ciężko. To było dla niej za dużo, patrzyła na starszą wersje siebie i jej kompletnie nie poznawała. Co się z nią stanie w przyszłości, może powinna jakoś uciekać z Eldaryi? By tak nie skończyć? Albo uciec ze straży? Ta kobieta przyznała się otwarcie, że wymordowała oddział templariuszy. Ona nie chciała być nią! Pokręciła głową, by potem pójść do ogrodu muzyki, odetchnąć trochę. Po drodze minęła Valkyona, jednak nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na niego, kompletnie pogrążona we własnych myślach. Dopiero jego głos przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Yvy... wszystko w porządku? - spytał, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo głupie to pytanie było. Zapewne nic nie było w porządku. Cała kwatera pogrążyła się w kompletnym chaosie odkąd pojawiła się ta druga.

\- Yhm. - Odmruknęła krótko, jednak zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego. - Po prostu... nie wiem co robić - odparła ciszej, pocierając swoje czoło. Od tego wszystkiego rozbolała ją głowa.

\- Yvette... - Valkyon zaczął, ale przerwano mu.

\- Nie zaczynaj nawet mnie uspakajać... dowiedziałam się, że umrzesz, by mnie ocalić! Że wszyscy umrzecie! A ja będę na to patrzeć! - Coś w niej pękło, pokręciła głową i odbiegła, nie chcąc by ktoś widział ją w takim stanie. Za dużo informacji, a wiedziała dobrze, że jej starszy odpowiednik skrywa jeszcze więcej takich wieści. Sama by tak zrobiła. By uchronić ich przed totalnym załamaniem się, zdradzała jedynie tyle, ile było potrzebne. Usiadła na kamieniu w ogrodzie i spojrzała na wodę. Jak miała wrócić do swojego pokoju, kiedy pozwoliła tej drugiej, by w razie czego mogła się tam przespać. Czemu się zgodziła? Przecież nie zdzierży siedzenia z nią w jednym pokoiku. Powstrzymywała się od rozpłakania się, sama nie wiedziała czemu miała na to ochotę. Przecież żadna tragedia się nie stała... ale ma się stać. Jeśli... JEJ się nie uda tego zatrzymać, to ona też będzie skazana na powtórkę z rozrywki. Czy stanie się zimnokrwistym zabójcą? Dopiero po jakimś czasie, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest sama. Valkyon usiadł przy niej. Nawet go nie zauważyła, jednak uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Nie mówił nic, jedynie przy niej był. Cisza nie była krępująca... pozwalała obojgu odpłynąć w własną krainę przemyśleń.

Siedzieli tak dość długo, w sumie nie wiedziała dokładnie jak długo. Podziękowała mu za jego obecność, by następnie wrócić do swojego pokoju. Był już wieczór, nie wiedziała co w tym czasie robił jej starszy odpowiednik. Kiedy wróciła do pokoju, nie było jej. Zobaczyła jedynie listy, popakowane w koperty. Z ciekawości zerknęła na imiona, które widniały na przodzie.

 _Forror._

 _Freya._

 _Alistair._

 _Levia._

Nie znała nikogo, imiona nic jej nie mówiły, więc odłożyła listy. Zdecydowała się jednak zapamiętać każde z nich, może zapyta się później Ykhar czy zna takie osoby, bo wewnętrznie czuła, że jej starszy odpowiednik nie pochwali się innym tym, że wysłała listy do kogoś.

Wcześniej.

Kapłanka wyroczni siedziała sama w pokoju, zdecydowała się najpierw zabrać za listy. Wiedziała, że pewnie będzie musiała udowodnić swoją ważność, by przekonać ich do swojej racji, ale nie miała wyboru. Musiała ich tu sprowadzić i musieli działać, zanim będzie za późno. Nie mogła dopuścić, by jej przyszłość kiedykolwiek nadeszła. Trzeba było działać.

Pierwszy list skierowała do założyciela klanu wampirów na zachodnich terenach Eldaryi, ponieważ wiedziała, że na jego terenach w przyszłości pojawią się iluminaci. Przejmą jego siedzibę i zrobią z niej bazę wypadową.

Drugi list napisała do Pani Jeziora, matki nimf wodnych, syren, willi i innych wodnych stworzeń. Nie ma lepszych uzdrowicieli niż niektóre z tych istot.

Następny list zaadresowała do Księcia Regenta Piaszczystych Wysp. Najlepiej zaopatrzony obszar, jaki istnieje w Eldaryi. Niestety, niezbyt przepadał za Strażą Eel... ale ona nie działała w ich imieniu.

Ostatni list zaadresowała do Widzącej. Istoty, która posiadała największy dar i największe przekleństwo jakie Yvette mogła sobie wyobrazić. Z nią nie powinno być problemu, w końcu już zapewne wiedziała o obecności Kapłanki Wyroczni w tym czasie.

Westchnęła ciężko, kiedy skończyła zaklejać ostatnią kopertę. Będzie musiała znaleźć jakiś sposób, by wysłać te listy. Jednak pomyśli nad tym już jutro, gdyż słońce już schylało się ku zachodowi. Może użyje chowańca jej młodszej wersji? Chociaż w tych czasach, to miała panalulu, tak więc z wysłaniem wiadomości może być ciężko. Miała się zdrzemnąć trochę, jednak zdecydowała się podejść do okna. Spojrzeć na Kwaterę Straży Eel z wysoka. Nie mogła powstrzymać napływu wspomnieć, widziała to miejsce w płomieniach. No może w przyszłości nosiło inną nazwę i symbolizowało inne rzeczy, ale to dalej były te same budynki, te same istnienia skazane na śmierć, albo jeszcze gorszy los. Wtedy jednak jej uwagę przykuła drobna istotka, idąca ścieżką. Zapewne by to zignorowała, gdyby nie poznała tej osoby.

Chrome.

Bez namysłu opuściła pokój i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z kwatery.

* * *

Oto i nowy rozdział :* Mam nadzieje, że się podoba.

Nie mogę się doczekać waszych reakcji.

Do następnego :*


End file.
